


a double date dinner sounds great

by AxelsonK



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, a bit of jealousy sprinkled on there just for taste, and to make room for more fluff, elsa cant cook for shit, its just, literally fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsonK/pseuds/AxelsonK
Summary: Modern AU. In which Elsa and Honeymaren are living together and they invite Anna and Kristoff for a double date dinner in their new apartment.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	a double date dinner sounds great

"Nope." Honeymaren immediately takes the pot away from Elsa's grip. 

"What?" Elsa asks, frowning and moving to take the cooking ware from her _girlfriend._ God, it still sounds heavenly when she thinks about that. Honeymaren is _her girlfriend._ How lucky can she be? Yes, she was being an ass of a girlfriend right now but still, girlfriend. 

"After your baking incident—" She raises a hand up when Elsa opens her mouth to intervene, successfully cutting the blonde off. "After your baking incident _and_ cooking incident, I'm never letting you near the kitchen except for when we're about to eat." 

Elsa huffs, crossing her arms petulantly. "I can cook fine, babe." Elsa has to stop herself from smiling at the casual remark and from the twitch of Honeymaren's lips, she sees that the latter is also trying to conceal one of her own. 

"No, you can't." She says then she glances at the messily cut vegetables. "You're clearly not suited for this, _babe."_ She mirrors and it finally makes Elsa's lips break into a smile. 

"It's for _Anna._ Let me at least try." 

"Try burning down our kitchen when we've had it for a month?" Elsa feels butterflies in her stomach at the mere mention of 'our', gods what has happened to her? She just wants to lean in and—nope. No, having a little debate right now. Focus, Elsa. Focus. 

"Since when have I ever potentially burn a kitchen down?" 

Honeymaren lets out an exasperated sigh, setting the pot down the stove after making sure the gas wasn't on because... well, it's totally a thing Elsa would clumsily do. Honeymaren knows there's a stark contrast between the two siblings but damn do they have similar traits that ensure that they are from the same bloodline. 

"You may be an Ice Queen, Elsa, but you did manage to _burn water_ last time." She lets out a little laugh when Elsa grimaces at the memory. "I mean, I don't even know how you do that—" 

"It is not my fault that the recipe said to add flour." Elsa defends weakly. 

Honeymaren makes an astonished face that turns into a weird one that then turns into a confused one. It was quite a sight to see for Elsa. 

Maren tries to stifle a laugh when she asks, “Wh—what were you even trying to make?” She’s in fits of laughter. Her girlfriend is laughing at her. Elsa tries not to flush but fails when she feels her face getting warm. 

“Béchamel.” She says and then she follows it up with a weak and innocent, “What?” when Honeymaren finally sets her laughter free.

“Oh, sweetie.” Honeymaren coos, placing her hand on Elsa’s cheek as if to soothe her. “That is definitely _not_ how you make Béchamel.” 

“If you’re so confident then how do you do it, then?” Elsa challenges, her pride (or what’s left of it) getting the best of her. 

“Well, first of all I don’t start with a pot full of water that’s for sure.” She’s about to laugh again but she presses her lips in a weak attempt to hold it in when Elsa levels her with a glare. “Look, what do you want to make for Anna and Kristoff, anyway?” 

The blonde shrugs. “Chicken alfredo?” 

Honeymaren looks at her exasperatedly. “I’m sorry you were planning on doing chicken alfredo when you burnt your béchamel last time?” She says, bemused. 

Elsa huffs, sitting herself down at the table. “Why does cooking have to be so hard? All you have to do is follow the recipe. But everything I do seems to fail.”

Honeymaren sits down beside her and places her hand atop Elsa’s, she waits until Elsa looks at her and she offers the blonde a smile. “Hey, you don’t mess everything up, okay?” 

“I messed up when I asked you to be my girlfriend.” Elsa points out with a pout. 

Honeymaren recalls the event and she has to stop another bubble of laughter that threatens to boil over. Elsa had decided to do it in their usual tradition, a thing called _harana_ wherein the suitor sings for the lady and is usually done when the lady is looking down from the window. 

Honeymaren was living in an apartment that time and needless to say, Elsa woke a few people that night with her awkward strumming of a newly learned ukulele song and her voice cracking from the anxiety of it all. 

It was a big romantic gesture that Elsa wasn’t used to but still did for Honeymaren. “Look at me.” She says when Elsa diverts her eyes in shame. “You didn’t mess anything up when you asked me that. It was far from perfect...” Honeymaren has to grab the blonde’s chin and gently pull it in her direction when Elsa begins to pull away. Only when Elsa is looking at her she continues, “to other people. But it was perfect for me. You did this thing, you learned ukulele—“ 

“I only know the chords to that one song, though.” Honeymaren shoots her a look. “Sorry, continue.” 

“You sang for me. In front of a lot of people. And I _know_ you Elsa, you don’t like the attention and yet you still sang for me.” Honeymaren smiles and gives her girlfriend a brief kiss. Her thumb rubs Elsa’s cheek affectionately. “It was like my fairytale dream came true.” 

Elsa gazes into Honeymaren’s milky brown eyes, the yellow light making them golden. Elsa could just swim in them and she realises that this? This is all hers. Her heart swells and she releases a breathy exhale before saying, “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Honeymaren pecks her cheek before standing up, her fingers tracing Elsa’s jaw before letting go completely. “How about, you watch me make chicken alfredo and then next time you can help me make it? Sound good?” 

Elsa can only smile and say, “Sounds great, love.” 

* * *

“Ooh, nice place.” Anna takes a whiff and hums in delight. “And what is that amazing smell?” 

“Dinner.” Elsa says, leading them to the living room. “Honeymaren cooked for us tonight. Chicken alfredo, if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course we don’t mind!” Anna gushes, looking around the big apartment in wonder. “Damn, you have good taste.” She says, nudging Kristoff to agree with her. 

Kristoff nods his head, shooting a smile at her soon to be in law. “It’s a great place, Elsa.” 

“Aww, Els. I didn’t know you had this picture of us.” Anna says and the duo is surprised that the redhead already finds herself halfway across the apartment. 

Elsa and Kristoff exchange a knowing look before heading over to where Anna is. Elsa catches the recent family photo of them, Elsa and Honeymaren holding hands and grinning into the camera, Kristoff and Anna doing goofy faces, even Kristoff’s golden retriever, Sven, and the sibling’s samoyed, Olaf, is in it. It truly is the complete family photo. Because Elsa can say that now, in confidence even. Honeymaren is part of her family and she'll do anything to keep it from falling apart. 

"I love that one." Elsa admits, a soft smile on her face. Anna grabs a hold of her hand and squeezes, they've known each other for far too long and Elsa already knows what it means. _Love you._

Elsa squeezes back. _I love you, too._

"Hey guys!" Honeymaren greets, wiping her hands on her jeans before engulfing Kristoff in a hug before turning to Anna, her arms already outstretched. "Anna, you look amazing." Maren gushes and Anna lets go of her sister's hand before returning the hug. 

"Thanks. This place is..." She looks around in awe before grinning excitedly at the brunette. "It's beautiful, Maren. I'm so proud of you two." She intertwines her fingers with Kristoff, leaning her body into him and gazing at the couple lovingly. 

Both Elsa and Honeymaren fight a blush. "Thank you, Anna." She looks at Honeymaren and her girlfriend looks back at her. Maren shoots her a boyish grin that gives Elsa butterflies before she turns back to their guests. "So, you guys wanna eat?" 

"Yes, please." Anna all but groans, Honeymaren laughs and begins to lead Anna to the kitchen while the two blondes fall behind. 

"So? How's the wedding preparations?" Elsa asks. 

Kristoff takes in a deep breath, his stress already showing. He rubs the back of his neck before replying. "It's... going okay. We thought Sven and Olaf could be the ring bearer. You know, they drag a sled behind them holding the rings? Switch things up a bit." 

Elsa tries to picture it but all she sees is Sven absolutely dwarfing the poor samoyed and they carriage toppling over from how desynchronise the two are. She gently shakes her head and Kristoff sighs, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, that's what I thought so, too. Maybe Olaf can be the flower girl. Flower dog? Is that a thing?" 

The platinum blonde laughs quietly at how distressed poor Kristoff is. He isn't really used to fancy things like the siblings are, he must be out of his comfort zone these past few weeks. "It'll be fine." Elsa assures him, she places a hand on his arm in a sign of comfort. "With you two? It always turns out fine." 

Kristoff smiles at her softly, as if hearing those words from Elsa removed a weight from his shoulder. "Yeah, you're probably right." 

The duo pads over to the kitchen. "What do you mean? I'm always right." She remarks, drawing a chuckle from her brother. 

As soon as dinner is served, Anna and Elsa become inseparable, they're stuck in their own little world bantering and bickering while the other two are left in an awkward silence. Once or twice, Kristoff and Honeymaren try to chip in, only to be swiftly rejected by one of the siblings. 

Needless to say, it makes the mood turn a little sour aside from the two oblivious idiots that keep on laughing. So when dinner is finally over, Honeymaren is unusually quiet when she's washing the dishes. Elsa only notices when a slightly irritated and miffed Kristoff asks Anna to, "Please join me in the living room for a minute." 

Elsa siddles up to her girlfriend, her arms encircling the shorter one's waist. "Hey, you okay?" Elsa gently asks, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder before resting her chin on it. 

Honeymaren sighs and whips around, causing Elsa to step back a few and look at her astonished. "I don't know, Elsa. Am I?" 

The blonde frowns and recalls the night. She doesn't remember saying anything to upset the girl, in fact she was too busy talking to Anna and--oh. _Ohhh._

She knows what's wrong. 

She thinks. So she treads lightly, "Is it about Anna?" Elsa glances at the doorway leading to the living room and she has this gut feeling that the engaged couple are also having a similar talk. 

Honeymaren's frown grows and Elsa knows she's hit gold. She's quick to reassure her girlfriend, "Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" She encircles her arms around Honeymaren's waist again, pulling her girlfriend in a little bit closer. Maren places both her hands on Elsa's shoulders, garnering support from the position that they're currently in. She pushes a little to lean back and look at Elsa and the blonde _melts_ at how cute her girlfriend is being. Her girlfriend is jealous. For someone who she shouldn't even be jealous of. "I love you. I'm sorry." Elsa says, kissing Maren's forehead tenderly. 

Elsa leans back and gauges her reaction, Honeymaren's face is still set in neutral, betraying no emotion but also not recoiling so Elsa must have done something right. She moves to kiss her nose, then her cheeks, and eyes, and then finally she stops herself until she's mere centimeters away from Honeymaren's lips. She waits for it, her own tugging up to a knowing smile. It's only when Honeymaren's lips twitch does Elsa press her lips on her girlfriend's. It's supposed to be short but then Maren's hands goes from Elsa's shoulders to the back of her neck, lightly scratching. 

It makes Elsa's knees buckle and cause her to bite down on Maren's lower lip. It draws out a small gasp from the shorter girl and Elsa uses this opportunity to slide some tongue in. Elsa pushes until Honeymaren's back collides with the sink, Elsa's positions her hand on either side of the brunette, effectively trapping her all the while continuing their heated moment. The blonde presses her body closer and closer until there's no more space in between them. Honeymaren hums in approval, her almost moan making Elsa's knees buckle again. It hits a sensitive part of Honeymaren that causes the shorter girl to gasp and pull away, they're catching their breaths and gazing into each other's eyes hungrily. 

A small smile from Elsa is all it takes to break the trance and suddenly the atmosphere is light and breezy. She loves that about them, how they can change moods so quickly yet still be in sync with what the other is feeling. 

Elsa still feels the buzz from the back of her head but she feels it slowly fading. She presses a brief kiss on her girlfriend's lips one more time before leaning her forehead against Maren's. "Better?" Elsa asks. 

Honeymaren has to swallow before nodding and saying, "Better." 

Elsa takes a step back but takes a hold of one of Maren's hands. She brings it to her lips and gives her knuckles a light kiss. "I love you." She mumbles on the tanned skin. 

"I love you, too." Honeymaren says, her easy smile finally finding it's place again. 

The blonde pulls her and begins to move to the living room. "You think they're also making out?" Elsa asks. 

The younger girl shrugs. "Let's find out, I guess." She says, moving towards the door before Elsa's hand tugs her back and effectively stops her. Honeymaren looks back to a grimacing Elsa. 

"I don't think I want to see my sister half-naked." She says. 

Maren rolls her eyes. "Relax, I'm not going to barge in." She assures and she walks over to the door, knocking thrice before calling out a, "Hey, is it safe to enter?" 

After a beat, Anna's voice can be heard. "Yep!" She says in a cheerful tone. 

Elsa and Honeymaren share a look and, after bracing themselves, open the door leading to the living room. Their shoulders sag in relief when they see that the two are both fully dressed. 

When Anna sees Honeymaren, she smiles sheepishly. "We're sorry we didn't read the atmosphere." She says and Elsa is quick to continue the apology. "Yes. Kristoff, Honeymaren, we're both sorry that we excluded you during dinner. It won't happen again." 

Honeymaren and Kristoff share a look. "What do you think, Kris? Should we forgive these bumbling idiots?" 

Kristoff looks at Anna lovingly, a small smile forming. He pretends to make a resigned sigh before turning to Maren. "They're so lucky that we love them." 

"So lucky." Maren agrees, hugging Elsa's side. 

The siblings share a knowing look. Anna slightly shakes her head, _we love them too much._

Elsa rolls her eyes. _I know._

Anna brightens with a thought. "So, game night?" 


End file.
